supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family
The Cap Family is a Fanon season 26 episode of Supernanny. Gloria heads to her hometown, Manhattan, NY to meet the Cap Family. Matthew, age 40, and Marci, age 40, have 1000 adopted children in 50 different countries who are all vigintuplets with their ages ranging from 3 months to 17 years. These kids do not understand English very well (except for ones in English-speaking countries and the babies). While the ones who are 3 months-23 months old, Catherine (from France), some of the vigintuplets that are 3-16 and the Japanese vigintuplets are well-behaved, the others are far from that. They scream, bite, attempt to commit suicide, throw fits, throw things, and do all other stuff. The teenagers are texting too much and are taking drugs as well. Can Gloria save the family or will everything go wrong? This episode marks an issue of the Naughty Swivel (for Moses), Calm Down Zone, Naughty Platform (for Dennis), Naughty Circle (for Mulan), Paci-Fairy technique, Diaper Disposal, Stay in Bed, Naughty Pit (for Celine), Baby Log, Drug Disposal, Snack Box Technique, Magic Play Technique, Homework Station, and Around the World Reward Chart, and Learn English. This is the biggest family with no biological or foster children. Table of Bad Behavior Celine (Canada): She throws tantrums, says bad words, destroys things, and does all other stuff. She was also expelled from preschool due to her unacceptable behavior. Palesa (South Africa): She attempts suicide Sally (Brazil): She Banele (South Africa): He takes dares Derrick (Uganda): He is very rude and pulls pranks. Dolph (Sweden): He has no respect for authority and calls his adoptive parents every name in the book. He also refuses to do his homework, which makes him fail in school. He hits his siblings constantly as well. Matilda (Belgium): She refuses to give up her diapers AND her pacifier. Mulan (China): She refuses to eat anything other than rice Tommie (Belgium): He has bad table manners and refuses to give up his pacifier and his diapers. Hinolair (Ireland): Benard (Belgium): He colors on the table and walls. He also refuses to give up his diapers and his pacifier. Asa (Norway): She is very rude and screams like a banshee Yan-yan (China): She is rude, shouts and yells Jola (Poland): He and Dennis make fun of Kami (one of the Indian siblings) who lost his hair due to his chemotherapy treatment when he had leukemia Butholezwe (South Africa): He attempts suicide Noah (France): He Dennis (England): He is destructive, rude, disrespectful, and got expelled from all 3 schools due to his behavior. He makes fun of Matthew and Henri for wearing glasses, Catherine (one of the French vigintuplets) for her French culture, the vigintuplets from New Zealand for having Asperger's Syndrome, Ulrika (one of the Swedish vigintuplets) for using a wheelchair, Ed (one of the Vietnamese vigintuplets) for being anorexic, Kami (one of the Indian vigintuplets) for losing his hair due to chemotherapy when he had leukemia, and Yoshi (one of the Japanese vigintuplets) for his name being the exact same name of a Super Mario Bros character. He is also very racist against his siblings and Marci. Gonda (Belgium): disrespectful Aaliyah (South Africa): She cuts school to go to the mall to do some shopping Isobel (Scotland): She Basetsana (South Africa): She Polo (South Africa): He follows his elder brother Moses' encouragement in chaos and mayhem Botle (South Africa): She is rude Moshe (South Africa): He is very rude Vixen (Australia): Refuses to stay in bed and fights Xiaoping (China): rude Fadumo (Australia): She Mareka (South Africa): She Coloma (Brazil): She Dintle (South Africa): She Moses (South Africa): the eldest South African vigintuplet encourages his younger vigintuplet siblings to do bad things; he is the ringleader of chaos and mayhem Nokresimesi (South Africa): She Nandi (South Africa): She is rude Maletsatsi (South Africa): She Nthofeela (South Africa): He is disrespectful Tau (South Africa): He mimics what his parents are saying Filemone (South Africa): He Stephen (Zambia): He throws tantrums when things don't go his way. He also screams, bites, kicks, and punches. Ayanda (South Africa): She is rude Molapo (South Africa): He Fikile (South Africa): He Gustav (New Zealand): He screams, attacks his siblings, and throws toys. Category:Episodes in New York Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Naughty Circle Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Drug Disposal Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vigintuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Episodes Category:Episodes with Parents from Foreign Countries Category:Learn English Episodes Category:Episodes created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Fanon Season 26 Episodes Category:20+ children episodes Category:Asperger's Syndrome Episodes Category:Snack Box Technique Episodes Category:Magic Play Technique Episodes